


Five Nights At Freddys

by FuxkingWriter



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxkingWriter/pseuds/FuxkingWriter
Summary: Hey yall do you remember when FNAF was big back in 2014 anyway I wanted to make a fnaf story because the fnaf fandom is dead.
Kudos: 7





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Each character has a good part and the bad part and a nsfw part. Please comment on what you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fun starts!

It was summer of 1987 and you was sweating as it was 95 degrees/35 degrees. You was inside your house and you watching your usual saturday cartoons as suddenly a big commerical was saying "NOW HIRING FREEDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA. 20 DOLLARS A HOUR!". 

You thought of taking the job but your family and friends would think your nuts. There have been rumors going around that there have been 5 children murdered at the pizzeria. However what wasnt a rumor was that the animaronic named Foxy the pirate fox bit a 7 year old girl named Jasmine because the girl was close to his face. 

But you really needed the money so you decided to get up from your seat and call the phone number. 

"Hello welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! A place where magical kids come alike. How may I help you today?" 

"Why yes hello sir. I am looking to take job of Freddy Fazbear" 

"Okay then. I need your name, age, gender'

You would tell the nice guy your personal info. 

"Alright then thank you!" The guy said.


	2. First Night At Job (Good)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first night at the job. In this chapter we have Chica the chicken! Since Chica means girl in spanish. Chica is going to have a spanish accent.

It was the first night at the job as you walked into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and you went into the office. You sat on the black chair as you saw two doors both with buttons that could close the door. You heard a phone ring as you picked it up. 

"Hello hello?, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria a place where kids have a good time. I am going to tell you how to do this job its pretty easy"

"First you pick up the square machine. Secondly you pick one of the little things on the screen where you can see the animaronics on the stages. Thirdly the animaronics like to roam around but dont let them go into your room so theres doors that you can close and enjoy your first night here."

The phone guy named Konner hangs up as you was on your own now. You decided to watch something on your tablet while you quickly went back to where the animaronics are. Freedy and Bonnie wers standing still as Chica had moved her arm as you switched back to the pirate cove where Foxy was. 

You switched back to the place where Bonnie and Freddy was and Chica was running to your office but you closed the door on her.


	3. First Night At Job (Bad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first night at the job. In this chapter we have Chica the chicken! Since Chica means girl in spanish. Chica is going to have a spanish accent. But this is the bad part so if you're not into death then you dont have to read this.

It was the first night at the job as you walked into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and you went into the office. You sat on the black chair as you saw two doors both with buttons that could close the door. You heard a phone ring as you picked it up.

"Hello hello?, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria a place where kids have a good time. I am going to tell you how to do this job its pretty easy"

"First you pick up the square machine. Secondly you pick one of the little things on the screen where you can see the animaronics on the stages. Thirdly the animaronics like to roam around but dont let them go into your room so theres doors that you can close and enjoy your first night here."

The phone guy named Konner hangs up as you was on your own now. You decided to watch something on your tablet while you quickly went back to where the animaronics are. Freedy and Bonnie wers standing still as Chica had moved her arm as you switched back to the pirate cove where Foxy was.

You switched back to the place where Bonnie and Freddy was and Chica was running to your office but you closed the door on her. But suddenly she somehow slipped through the door as she would say. 

"¡Hasta luego hijo de puta!" (So Long Motherfucker!). 

She says while she started to put her hands around your neck as she would laugh some more until you were dead. 

She would pick up the dead body as she would put your dead body into a empty animaronic suit.


	4. First Night At Job (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first night at the job. In this chapter we have Chica the chicken! Since Chica means girl in spanish. Chica is going to have a spanish accent. But this is the nsfw part so if you dont like nsfw please dont read this. Also this nsfw is meant for dudes or for people who are genderfluid/nonbinary.

It was the first night at the job as you walked into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and you went into the office. You sat on the black chair as you saw two doors both with buttons that could close the door. You heard a phone ring as you picked it up.

"Hello hello?, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria a place where kids have a good time. I am going to tell you how to do this job its pretty easy"

"First you pick up the square machine. Secondly you pick one of the little things on the screen where you can see the animaronics on the stages. Thirdly the animaronics like to roam around but dont let them go into your room so theres doors that you can close and enjoy your first night here."

The phone guy named Konner hangs up as you was on your own now. You decided to watch something on your tablet while you quickly went back to where the animaronics are. Freedy and Bonnie wers standing still as Chica had moved her arm as you switched back to the pirate cove where Foxy was.

You switched back to the place where Bonnie and Freddy was and Chica was running to your office but you closed the door on her. But suddenly she somehow slipped through the door as she would say.

"Hola, soy Chica la gallina y oh, te ves tan guapo" (Hello there I'm Chica the chicken and oh my you look so handsome) 

You suddenly realized that your boner was growing before your eyes as it was 12 inches long as Chica would blush. 

"¿Quieres que te ayude a cuidar esa polla larga y gruesa tuya?" (Would you like me to help you take care of that long and thick cock of yours?) 

"Sure" you said while unzipping your pants and getting your cock out as chica would take off her bid and reveals her boobs as you would quickly grope her DD cups and play on them and suck on them. "Mmmmmm oh si" (Mmmmmm oh yes) she says while moaning. 

Chica would later get on her knees as she would begin to suck it as she would handle the deepthroating really well as she would suck until you came into her mouth. 

She would in a doggy position as she would begin to moan as she would realize that your cock was just perfect for her as she would begin to moan as she would realize you was spanking her bubble butt until it turned red as she would have her orgasm on you and you camed in her pussy. 

She would realize that its time for you to head home as she would kiss your cheeks and blushes and puts on her bid. "¡Gracias por la maravillosa noche!" (Thanks for the wonderful night!).


	5. Second Night At Job (Good)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second night at the job. In this chapter we have Foxy the pirate fox! Since Foxy is a pirate. Foxy is going to have a pirate accent. But this is the good part.

After surviving the first night, you would instantly know that the second night was easy because you remembered what the guy on the phone said. You would return to the black chair as you would tap on a spot on your square tablet. You clicked on a spot that you never clicked on it was the pirate cove. 

It had a sign that said "Out of order" you always wondered why it said "Out of order". "Maybe because the fox wasnt working right". However you thought it wasnt working as you went back to the other animaronics. 

Suddenly you went back to the pirate cove and realized that the fox had just gone out as you quickly closed both doors as the pirate fox would bang and bang.

"Let me in ye motherfucker!" The angry fox said.


	6. Second Night At Job (Bad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second night at the job. In this chapter we have Foxy the pirate fox! Since Foxy is a pirate. Foxy is going to have a pirate accent. But this is the bad part. Please dont read this if you cant handle blood or guts.

After surviving the first night, you would instantly know that the second night was easy because you remembered what the guy on the phone said. You would return to the black chair as you would tap on a spot on your square tablet. You clicked on a spot that you never clicked on it was the pirate cove.

It had a sign that said "Out of order" you always wondered why it said "Out of order". "Maybe because the fox wasnt working right". However you thought it wasnt working as you went back to the other animaronics.

Suddenly you went back to the pirate cove and realized that the fox had just gone out as you quickly closed both doors as the pirate fox would bang and bang.

"Let me in ye motherfucker!" The angry fox said. 

You refused as you was shaking. 

"Nevermind I shall do it meself then" Foxy said while she took his hook and used to rip the metal door open as the door would be on the ground. 

"I asked ye once t' open th' damn door but now I did it meself now ye will get wha' ye asked fer". Foxy said as he would suddenly come up and stabbed you with his hook as he would suddenly laugh. 

He would put your dead body into a animaronic suit.


	7. Second Night At Job (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second night at the job. In this chapter we have Foxy the pirate fox! Since Foxy is a pirate. Foxy is going to have a pirate accent. But this is the nsfw part. Please dont read this if you cant handle nsfw. Also this is meant for female/nonbinary/genderfluid readers.

After surviving the first night, you would instantly know that the second night was easy because you remembered what the guy on the phone said. You would return to the black chair as you would tap on a spot on your square tablet. You clicked on a spot that you never clicked on it was the pirate cove.

It had a sign that said "Out of order" you always wondered why it said "Out of order". "Maybe because the fox wasnt working right". However you thought it wasnt working as you went back to the other animaronics.

Suddenly you went back to the pirate cove and realized that the fox had just gone out as you quickly closed both doors as the pirate fox would bang and bang.

"Let me in ye motherfucker!" The angry fox said.

You refused as you was shaking.

"Nevermind I shall do it meself then" Foxy said while she took his hook and used to rip the metal door open as the door would be on the ground.

"I asked ye once t' open th' damn door but now I did it meself now ye will get wha' ye asked fer". Foxy said as he would suddenly come up and use his hook to rip off your shirt as your white bra was showing as you was scared shitless. Foxy would suddenly rip off your bra exposing your perfect tits.

"Nice tits beauty" Foxy said as he would put his cold metal hands on your tits as he would rub it as he would pinch your nipples as he would use his tongue to lick it.

"Now suck this pegleg slut" Foxy said as he forced you to get on your knees as he would instantly bob your head up and down on his long cock as he was moaning as he would continue to bob your head as he made you swallow the cum. 

"Thats a good cur".

Suddenly Foxy would make you go in doggy position as he would say

"Now let me see wha' that arse can do!" Foxy said while suddenly switching from pussy to ass as you scream as you could feel his dick all the way to your colon as it was 6 am as it was time for you to go as foxy would pull out and pull up his pants

"That's a tight powder pan" Foxy said while fucking you hard while he suddenly picked you up and fucked you harder while he moans and you was crying as the cock was hurting you.


	8. Third night at job (good)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the third night at the job. In this chapter we have Freddy Fazbear! Since Freddy Fazbear is a brown bear. Freddy is going to be black. Ih my honest open black dudes are funny (no racist here).

It was your third night at the job as you did the same thing. You would turn on your square machine as you saw the animaronics in their place but suddenly you switched to pirate cove but the switched back the freddy was gone. You instantly closed the doors as


End file.
